ONLY HOPE chapter 1
by andrian.stevano
Summary: the is no summary


**ONLY HOPE**

**AUTHOR : ****FAT_EXOL**

**CAST : all member EXO**

**PAIRING : EXO Members**

**RATET : T (berubah sesuai alur)**

**GENRE : ROMACE (berubah sesuai alur)**

**LENGETH : CHAP 1/ ?**

**WARNING : TYPO'S / YAOI**

**INI MURNI HASIL OTAK SAYA , NOT COPY PASTE , JIKA ADA KESAMAAN ITU UNSUR KETIDAK SENGAJAAN**

**HAPPY READING !**

CHAPTER 1 " NO TITLE "

Matahari bersinar dengan teriknya menyinari taman kota yang sangat ramai akan lalu lalang orang orang yang menikmati hari libur. Di sudut taman ada seorang namja yang tengah duduk gelisah karena menunggu seseorang.

Flashback

"Hyung ..." Suara seorang namja yang teman berdiri di depan orang yang dia panggil hyung itu

"..."

" Luhan hyung " Namja itu mulai kesal akan hyungnya yang dari tadi di panggil tak ada respons

"..."

"YAAAA XI LUHAN" Teriak namja itu kesal sambil mempoutkan bibirnya ke depan

"Ehhh kenapa Baek?" Akhirnya namja bermata rusa itu menoleh ke arah suara yang membuat telinganya bising tersebut

" Kau tanya kenapa hyung? Seharusnya aku yang bertanya kenapa dengan mu, dari tadi ngelamun gak jelas, hyung lagi mikirin apa sih?" Tanya namja itu sambil mengambil bangku terdekat dan langsung duduk di depan Luhan

"Ani aku tidak mikirin apa apa kok" Bantah Luhan bohong

"Hyung gak usah bohong deh, kalau hyung tidak mikirin apa apa kenapa hyung dari tadi aku panggil gak jawab jawab " Namja itu mulai curiga akan kelakuan hyung kesayangannya itu karena kalau Luhan sedang bohong pasti tiba - tiba bersin - bensin tapi cuma 2 atau 3 kali saja ~ kebiasaan yang aneh Luhan ~

"Sumpah aku gak mikirin apa – apa kok baekkie, kenapa tadi kau memanggilku" Tanya Luhan ke Baekhyun, namja yang dari tadi memanggilnya hyung

~ Ehh yahhh belum kenalan kenalanya di tengah aja ya ~

" Hyung besok siang ada acara gak, bisa temenin aku jalan jalan di taman seperti biasa, sekalian aku mau curhat ke hyung " Rengek Baekhyun ke Luhan sambil memelas dengan jurus andalannya

"Iiisss ku tolak pun pasti akan percuma kan baekkie? oke oke besok jam 10 aku tunggu di bangku biasa kita ketemu, sekarang kembali ke kelas mu, kelasku uda mau masuk palli !" Suruh Luhan ke Baekhyun yang lagi – lagi senyum – senyum gak jelas

" Arra, hehehehehe hyung memang hyung terbaik deh di dunia Love you hyung" Seru Baekhyun bangkit dari hadapan Luhan dan berjalan ke arah kelasnya sendiri

Flashback off

" Hyung..." Baekhyun yang baru datang "...Hyung tidak menunggu terlalu lama kan ?" Baekhyun dengan ragu mengatakan itu

" ... " Tanpa menjawab Luhan langsung bangkit dari bangku yang dia duduki dan langsung pergi enta ke mana

Baekhyun yang melihat hyung yang dia sayangi meninggalkannya tanpa mengatakan apa pun membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah *_sial sial sial andai tadi aku gak ketemu sama Chanyeol di jalan pasti Luhan hyung gak marah sama aku_* Batin Baekhyun sambil lari mencari Luhan yang tiba – tiba hilang entah ke mana

15 menit kemudian

" Hyung , kau ke mana sihh ?" gerutu baekhyun yang tengah duduk di bangku dekat toilet sambil mengacak – acak rambutnya sendiri karna kesal

" Baekkie... "

Baekhyun yang sudah sangat hafal dengan suara itu langsung bangkit dari bangku itu dan langsung menoleh ke belakang

"Hyung..." Sambut baekhyun yang masih tidak percaya kalau Luhan sekarang ada di depannya yang sedang memegangi lututnya sendiri karna kelelahan berlari mencarinya " ... Hyung tidak marahkan ke Baekhyun?" Tanya Baekhyun ragu sambil memberikan sapu tangan ke arah luhan agar luhan segera mengelap dahinya yang penuh dengan keringat

"Kau ke mana saja oh.." Bukanya menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun Luhan malah membuat Baekhyun heran ".. Siapa yang suruh kau pergi dari tempat tadi ohh, dasar bebek gak punya perasaan ..." "Hyaa hyung sejak kapan nama ku bebek, aku byun baekhyun bukan bebek tau" potong baekhyun yang tidak terima karena namanya di ganti begitu saja

" Mianne , sekarang jelaskan pada ku kau dari mana saja? aku tadi cari di tempat yang tadi kau malah tidak ada, aku khawatir kau di culik seseorang tau " Jawab Luhan mengalah meskipun nada bicaranya masih lumayan tinggi

"Aku yang harusnya khawatir hyung, melihatmu lari begitu saja saat aku datang, membuatku takut kalau kau marah ke padaku hyung" Jawab Baekhyun yang menahan jatuhnya tetesan bening dari matanya karna dia merasa bersalah

"Maafkan hyung ne, aku tadi sebenarnya sudah tidak tahan lagi menahan kencing karena menunggu hampir 1 jam tidak kunjung datang, tapi saat aku mendengar suara mu dan melihatmu aku sudah tak tahan lagi ya aku lari saja, dan ku kira kau akan menungguku di tempat tadi kau malah sudah hilang enta ke mana ..." Luhan mulai menjelaskan kronologi kenapa dia meninggalkan Baekhyun di bangku pojok taman tadi

" Maaf hyung hiks ..hiks.. " Baekhyun mulai menangis

"Jangan menangis baekkie, kau terlihat jelek kalau menanngis" Luhan menarik Baekhyun supaya dia bisa memeluk adik kesayangannya itu

"Maaf hiks... hiks.." Baekhyun memeluk Luhan dan menangis di dada Luhan

"Ya uda kita pulang saja yah kalau gitu..." Luhan mulai mengelap air mata di pipi Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya dan mengajak namja yang sedang menatap wajahnya untuk pulang ".. Baekkie ceritanya di rumah saja" Lanjut Luhan sambil menarik tangan Baekhyun

"Baekkie sudah tidak apa kan?" Luhan memulai bicara agar tidak hening saat di dalam mobil

"Sudah tidak apa hyung" Jawab baekhyun lirih

"Sebenarnya tadi kau mau cerita apa baek ?" Tanya Luhan penasaran akan cerita Baekhyun

"Ahhh nanti saja hyung kalau sudah sampai di rumahku, nanti aku ceritakan..."jawab baekhyun sambil menunjukan senyum termanisnya "... Hyung baekkie ingin ke toko buku sebentar boleh?" tanya baekhyun sambil menujukan jurus andalanya ke luhan ... ~ _Baekhyun Baekhyun kalau kau selalu menunjukkan jurus mata memelas seperti itu mana ada yang menolak keinginanmu ~ _ Batin Luhan sambil mengangguk menuruti permintaan Baekhyun

CUPP..

"Ahhh Luhan hyung memang hyung terbaik di dunia deh ... gomawo ne hehehehe" Kata Baekhyun setelah mencium pipi Luhan secara tiba – tiba

Hal yang di lakukan baekhyun itu sempat membuat luhan tidak konsen mengemudi, karna Luhan akan angan grogi jika ada yang menciumnya secara tiba – tiba meskipun itu Cuma pipinya saja.

Buktinya sudah hampir 2 kali baekhyun berteriak agar luhan tidak melamun karena ada 2 mobil hampir di tabrak luhan

"Hyung kau baik baik saja kan kalau hyung sakit, kita batal saja deh ke toko bukunya kita pulang saja sekarang " tanya Baekhyun ke Luhan yang dari tadi seperti patung , hanya diam saja sepanjang perjalanan setelah baekhyun tiba – tiba mencium pipinya

"Baekkie cepet turun gii..." tiba – tiba luhan bicara tapi kok menyuruh baekhyun turun ... ehh ternyata mereka sudah ada di depan toko buku langganan mereka "... Hyung akan tunggu di sini saja"

Baekhyun yang masih sedikit bingung dengan hyungnya itu ,dia mulai membuka pintu mobil dan segera melesat masuk ke toko tersebut

15 menit kemudian ...

" Kau beli buku apa lagi baekkie " Tanya luhan yang sudah tidak grogi lagi

"Aku tadi cuma beli novel baru sama buku ini" Jawab baekhyun sambil menunjukkan buku yang dia maksud ke arah luhan

Luhan yang masih fokus mengemudi hanya berpaling sebentar "Bukanya kamu sudah punya buku itu yah?"

"hehehehehe tapi ini seri yang kedua hyung" Jawab Baekhyun enteng

SKIP ...

Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 19.45 KST

Seorang namja berkulit putih susu sedang mencoba untuk menyusup keluar rumah karena dia amat bosan selalu menghabiskan waktunya di rumah saja

" Kali ini harus berhasil, aku bosan di rumah terus..." Monolog namja itu "...bahkan mereka saja lupa kalau sekarang ulang tahun anaknya cih menyebalkan"

Ini buka kali pertamanya dia mencoba kabur tapi ini usahanya ke sekian kali, dia kabur dari rumah bukan hanya bosan dengan suasana rumahnya tetapi karena dia sudah ada janji dengan seseorang agar menunggunya di taman dekat rumahnya

Suara langka kaki di depan kamarnya sudah mulai menjauh kini aksinya akan segera di lakukan tapi dia harus hati – hati karena jika salah sedikit saja nyawanya juga akan melayang, bukan karna dia akan di bunuh orang tuanya tetapi karna karya ada tepat di lantai 3 di rumah itu.

Orang bodoh mana yang mau tidur di kamar di lantai 3 yang biasanya di pakai sebagai gudang barang - barang bekas itu, yah itulah Oh Sehun namja berusia 19 tahun tahun ini itu memilih sendiri kamarnya saat usia 17 tahun, dia tidak suka tidur di lantai 2 di rumahnya karna di lantai 2 sudah ada kamar orang tuanya. Dia menginginkan kamar di lantai 3 rumah mewah itu karna di lantai 3 rumah itu lah sehun bisa melukis bebas tanpa ada yang akan mengganggu , bakat melukis Sehun di turunkan oleh sang eomma yang dulunya adalah seorang pelukis terkenal di jamannya

Eomma sehun dan ayah Sehun orang yang super sibuk ayah sehun yang mempunyai sebuah agensi artis dan menjadi CEO di agensi tesebut, sedang sang eomma yang dulu seorang pelukis kini telah berubah menjadi seorang desainer terkenal. Meskipun ke dua orang tuanya sibuk tapi setiap 2 minggu sekali pasti ada momen untuk mereka habiskan hanya bertiga saja. Keluarga yang harmonis itulah yang terlihat di keluarga ini

LIIINEE..

Suara dering smartphonenya berbunyi membuat si pelaku yang mau kabur dari rumah itu menghentikan aktivitasnya yang tengah membereskan tas dan juga jaketnya yang akan dia pakai saat dia akan kabur, di lihatnya pesan itu tapi hanya tatapan kecewa yang tengah ia tujukan.

**From : My little Deer**

**Maaf hunnie aku tidak bisa datang untuk bertemu dengan mu, **

**baekkie sedang di rumahku aku tidak mungkin meninggalkannya sendirian, **

**kau kenal sendirikan bagaimana sikap baekhyun kalau sudah menginap di rumahku ... **

**maaf kan aku yah hunnie**

**Aku benar benar menyesal karna tidak jadi menemuimu sebagai gantinya besok senin akan ku masakan makanan kesukaan mu okeeyyyy**

**kiss and hug LUHAN 3**

"Kau selalu menomer satukan baekkie mu hyung dari pada aku..." Monolog sehun "...Sebenarnya aku ini kau anggap apa si selalu saja baekhyun yang kau utamakan dari pada aku, ini bukan yang pertama hyung" Kekecewaan Sehun sangat terlihat di wajahnya yang memandang HPnya nanar

"Sehunnie cepat turun makan malam sudah siap " Teriak seorang wanita dari arah tangga yang mengarah ke lantai 3

"Ne eomma" Balas sehun dari kamarnya

_*Gak jadi kabur ternyata ...*_

Mau kabur pun pasti percuma toh yang ingin di temui orangnya tidak akan datang karna malah milih orang lain *_kasian banget nasi mu Hun_* **#kenajitaksehundariblakang**

SKIP...

20 menit yang lalu sebelum kejadian Sehun ingin kabur keluar rumah

pukul 19.25 KST

"Hyung aku mau mandi dulu yah?"

"Tumben kau minta ijin ke aku, biasanya juga langsung mandi"

"Hyaa! Hyung aku juga masih punya sopan santun tau!"

" Ya ya ya terserah, selagi kau mandi aku mau masak dulu buat makan malam kita"

"Ne ..."

Luhan yang sudah sampai di rumahnya sekitar 10 menit yang lalu sedang memasak di dapur rumahnya, memiliki rumah yang mewah memang impian orang banyak tapi bukan untuk Luhan, kalau dia bisa memilih untuk tinggal di apartemen atau di rumah pasti dia kan memilih apartemen karna akan percuma memiliki rumah yang mewah tapi cuma dia dan 2 pembantu rumah tangga yang ada di rumah itu sama saja seperti tinggal sendirian

Luhan anak tunggal dari orang terkaya di Korea , ayahnya atau tepatnya baba Luhan lebih memilih pergi ke luar negeri setiap hari mengurusi bisnisnya dari pada dia habiskan waktu di rumah, sedangkan eomma Luhan sudah meninggal sejak Luhan masih bayi, dan sejak bayi Luhan di titipkan ke orang tua Baekhyun bahkan sebelum Baekhyun lahir

Baekhyun berbeda 1 tahun di bawah luhan oleh karna itu Baekhyun sangat manja ke padanya, mungkin karna sejak kecil sampai sekarang hanya Luhan lah yang sangat dekat dengannya membuat Baekhyun sampai sekarang tidak mau ada orang yang terlalu dekat dengan hyungnya itu ~ wahh baek jahat banget tar sehun dengan siapa lohhh ~

Tapi hal itu hanya bertahan sampai mereka menginjak SMA Luhan yang sempat memilih untuk kembali ke rumah aslinya pun mendapat protes keras dari sang adik yang tidak mau di tinggal olehnya. Karna luhan banyak akal dan pandai akhirnya baekhyun pun melepaskan luhan untuk kembali ke rumahnya sekarang , meskipun tidak jarang sang adik akan datang ke rumah itu untuk menginap bahkan bisa juga dianggap pindah ke rumah yang di tempati luhan sekarang.

Selama mereka di SMA Baekhyun mulai agak menjauh darinya meskipun masih posesif akan Luhan yang sedang dekat dengan seseorang. ~ sifat mu kapan akan berubah baek ~

Baekhyun anak satu – satunya dari pasangan selebritis terkenal di Korea, appanya Byun Daehyun dan eommanya Ahn So Hee yang kini telah menjadi nyonya Byun So Hee adalah pasangan selebritis yang terkenal akan jiwa sosialnya yang suka menolong orang lain, appa baekhyun sangat suka menggalang dana untuk panti asuhan sedangkan eommanya sangat suka membantu aksi sosial seperti menjadi dokter dadakan di daerah terpencil di Korea, tapi di balik semua itu orang tua Baekhyun adalah orang tua yang tegas dan juga sangat protektif akan Baekhyun dan Luhan karna bagi mereka Luhan atau Baekhyun adalah barang berharga yang harganya sangat mahal di dunia dan tak tergantikan oleh apa pun

Rasa sayang kedua orang tua Baekhyun selama ini membuat Luhan sangat menyayangi mereka karna merekalah kedua orang tua Luhan yang selama ini Luhan inginkan meskipun tak jarang luhan sedih karna dia rindu akan babanya sendiri, baba Luhan hanya sekali pulang ke Korea itu terjadi saat Luhan tamat SMA itu pun hanya 2 sampai 3 hari saja setelah itu langsung pergi lagi

_**Oke yahhh lanjut ke cerita perkenalannya uda kan ... **_

"Emmm harum banget hyung masak apa ?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil menggosok-gosokkan handuk ke rambutnya yang masih setengah basah dan berjalan ke arah dapur

"Aku sedang membuat sup rumput laut dan juga kimchi " Jawab luhan sambil mengaduk – aduk supnya

"Memang siapa yang ulang tahun hyung kok sampai buat sup rumput laut?" Baekhyun bingung karna hari ini bukan ulang tahunnya dan hyungnya juga masih beberapa hari lagi dia ulang tahun tapi kenapa dia memasak supnya sekarang

"Ini untuk Sehun, baekkie gak papa kan sendirian di rumah dulu..." jawab Luhan yang sedang sibuk memasukan sup tersebut ke mangkuk dan sisanya dia masukan ke luchbox bermotif rusa "... aku mau bertemu dengannya sebentar lagi"

"Ahhh si candel itu ulang tahun hari ini yah ... " jawab Baekhyun sedikit sinis "... tapi kenapa hyung repot repot memasak untuknya"

"Iss kamu itu baek jangan mengatainya candel dia itu orang yang baik kalo kau mau berteman dengannya..." balas Luhan membelah Sehun " ...memang salah yahh seorang sahabat memasakkan makanan untuk sahabatnya yang sedang ulang tahun "

"Hyung gak boleh keluar, aku mau hyung di sini aja pokoknya titik..." Rengek Baekhyun sambil memainkan tangan luhan sambil menunjukkan mata indahnya yang di buat seimut mungkin ke arah luhan "...Kalo hyung keluar aku pastikan hyung akan tidur di luar dan gak boleh masuk rumah sampai hari senin " mata imut nan seduh itu berubah 180% menjadi mata devil dan itu membuat luhan sedikit ngeri karna kalo Baekhyun sudah mulai mengancam pasti itu bukan ancaman belaka tapi pasti akan dia lakukan

"Ne baekkie yang imut hyung gak akan ke mana – mana kok... " Jawab Luhan lesu sambil menunjukkan senyum terpaksanya "... hyung ke kamar sebentar ya setelah itu kamu boleh bersama hyung sepuasmu oke " sambung luhan yang hendak pergi ke kamarnya di lantai 2

"Okee tapi jangan lama – lama, aku gak mau makan sendiri " rengek baekhyun ke luhan

"Ya ya ya" jawab luhan sambil berlalu

Di dalam kamar luhan

LUHAN POV

"Aku harus ngomong apa ini ke sehun dia pasti akan kecewa kalo aku batalkan pertemuan kami,, arkkk kok bisa aku lupa kalau hari ini hari Sabtu pasti Baekhyun gak akan menahanku seharian penuh ... menyebalkan sekali " Monolog ku "... Ahhh aku kirimi pesan saja lah Sehun dari pada dia nanti menunggu ku"

*"_kenapa gak telepon aja lu ?" author "malu tau thor aku gak mau dia makin kecewa kalo nanti aku telephone dia" luhan "terserah kau lah lu !" author_ * #**pleaseabaikandialoginigkpentingsoalnya**

**To: Oh Sehun jelek**

**Maaf hunnie aku tidak bisa datang untuk bertemu dengan mu, **

**baekkie sedang di rumahku aku tidak mungkin meninggalkannya sendirian, **

**kau kenal sendirikan bagaimana sikap baekhyun kalau sudah menginap di rumahku ... **

**maaf kan aku yah hunnie **

**Aku benar benar menyesal karna tidak jadi menemuimu sebagai gantinya besok senin akan ku masakan makanan kesukaan mu okeeyyyy**

**kiss and hug LUHAN 3**

LUHAN POV END

NORMAL POV

Setelah mengirim pesan ke Sehun Luhan bergegas turun ke ruang makan sebelum Baekhyun ngambek lagi ke Luhan

_**Kita flashback dulu yahhhh biar tau hubungan baekhyun luhan ma sehun ... **_

Flashback 2 tahun yang lalu

BRAK BRAK BRAK

"TOLONG... Siapa pun yang ada di luar.." Teriak namja yang tengah terkunci salah satu ruangan di sekolahnya itu ".. Jebal "

Sudah sekitar 35 menit namja itu berteriak – triak tapi tetap tak ada yang menolongnya

"Bodoh kau Luhan kenapa tadi kau mau saja di suruh Minho ke gudang ,tanpa membawah handphone pula... aahhhh" Luhan yang sudah frustrasi akan nasipnya yang sedang di kerjai lagi oleh si muka malaikat tapi hati devil

25 menit kemudian

"Apa ada seseorang di dalam..." Tanya namja berparas tampan nan menawan setiap siswa siswi di sekolah itu "... Ahhh perasaanku saja mungkin kalau ada orang di dalam "

Mendengar suara seseorang di luar, Luhan yang sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk berteriak hanya bisa melemparkan kayu yang ada di dekat tubuhnya yang sedang tertidur tak berdaya di lantai kotor gudang itu

BRAK...

"Nuguya ?" Sehun yang kaget langsung kembali menoleh ke depan pintu gudang dan mencoba untuk membukanya ~ _terkunci teryata tapi tadi ada suara benda terlempar ke pintu ini dari dalam ~ _ batin Sehun merinding

"Kalau ada orang di dalam tolong lemparkan atau beri aku tanda agar aku bisa menolong mu" kata sehun sambil menempelkan kupingnya ke pintu itu

"T-O-L-O-N-G A-K-U" Suara lemah Luhan yang sudah susah payah usahakan untuk dia ucapkan

Meskipun suara luhan sangat pelan tapi Sehun dapat mendengar suara itu dan dia segera mencari benda apa pun untuk segerah membuka gembok yang mengunci tempat itu

BRAK...

Suara pintu yang terbuka sedikit mengejutkan Luhan tapi karna Luhan sudah sekitar 1 jam terjebak di tempat tanpa sirkulasi udara itu membuat pandangannya kabur dan membuatnya mau pingsan saat itu juga tapi ada seorang namja sedang menuju ke tempatnya berbaring tak berdaya

"Kau tidak apa kan ?" Tanya Sehun ke Luhan

"..."

"Kita harus segera ke UKS kalau begitu... "Ucap Sehun sambil memegang pergelangan tangan untuk dia bopong ".. EHH kau masih bisa berjalan kan" Tanya Sehun ragu – ragu karna melihat Luhan yang sangat lemas

_~ Kau ini bodoh atau memang tidak bisa melihat si , udah tau aku lemes kayak gini masih tanya bisa jalan apa gak ~ _batin Luhan karna dia sudah tidak ada kekuatan untuk menjawab Sehun hanya anggukan kepala luhan lah yang menjadi jawabannya

UKS SM High school

Mata rusa yang dari tadi terpejam akhirnya terbuka juga meskipun masih ada rasa pusing yang dia rasa, setelah merasa kepalanya sudah tidak terlalu pusing mata rusa itu melihat ke arah sekitarnya ~ _dimana aku ~ _batin Luhan tanpa menyadari bahwa ada sosok Sehun yang tengah tertidur di sampingnya

Sehun yang merasa ada gerakan dari tangan yang dari tadi dia pegang muli bangun dari tidurnya dan memandan namja rusa kecil di depanya sambil mengumpulkan semua nyawanya yang masih ngantuk

"Kau sudah sadar" Tanya Sehun yang tengah mengucek – ucek matanya sambil sekilas memandang luhan yang masih bengong melihat tingkahnya

"Emmmm , aku ada dimana ini" Suara kecil rusa Luhan membuat Sehun bangkit

"Kita ada di UKS pabbo, kalau kau sudah sadar baguslah sekarang aku mau pergi dulu " Jawab Sehun sedikit ketus yang beranjak ingin meninggalkan Luhan yang masih terbaring lemas di tempat tidur UKS

Luhan yang masih lemas hanya bisa melihat Sehun keluar dari UKS tanpa berbicara mau ke mana anak itu ~ _mau ke mana dia ~_ batin Luhan yang mulai menutup matanya lagi karna masih lemas dan mengantuk

"YAAAAAA LUHAN HYUNG KAU KENAPA, SIAPA YANG BERANI MENGUNCI MU DI GUDANG EO..." Suara petir yang sudah sangat di hafal oleh telinga Luhan " ...KAU TIDAK APA APAKAN "

_~ Ya ampun Byun Baekhyun bisa tidak si suaramu itu di kecilkan sedikit saja, kau mengganggu istirahatku tau ~ _batin Luhan yang kesal akan suara Baekhyun yang tiba – tiba masuk ke UKS dan mengganggu seluruh orang yang tengah ada di UKS

"Maaf tuan Baekhyun bisa tenang sedikit tidak di sini banyak murid yang sedang sakit " Tegur dokter yang sedang berjaga di UKS tersebut

"Ne mian" Jawab Baekhyun sambil membungkuk minta maaf ke seluruh orang yang ada di UKS tersebut

"Hyung ..." Di sinilah Baekhyun sekarang sedang memandang wajah hyungnya yang masih pucat "... hyung kau dengar aku tidak si, kata Sehun kau terjebak di gudang belang sekolah apa itu benar" Tanya Baekhyun sambil menggoyang – goyangkan tubuh Luhan

"Itu benar baek, kau tak percaya padaku eo..." Suara datar dari Sehun belakang Baekhyun yang sedang membawah bubur dan juga teh hangat "... Lu bangunlah, kau kan sudah bangun tadi kenapa tidur lagi. Kata Kim Seonsaengim kau harus makan karna kau dari tadi belum makan" Nada bicara sehun berubah 180 drajat menjadi lembut dan terdengar sangat merdu di telinga Luhan

"Emmm " Hanya suara itu yang bisa Luhan keluarkan sambil bangun dari tidur nyamannya dan mulai bersandar di tempat tidur itu

"Sini biar aku saja yang menyuapi hyung..." Di rebutnya bubur dan teh itu dari tangan Sehun "..Kau kembali ke kelas mu saja sana " Usir Baekhyun

"Ya sudah, aku ke kelas dulu jangan lupa obatnya juga di minum hyung"

Setelah mengucapkan itu Sehun beranjak keluar dari UKS dan menujuh ke kelasnya, Baekhyun yang dari tadi hanya memandang Sehun sinis kini tersenyum manis ke arah hyungnya sambil menyuapi hyungnya itu dengan penuh kasih sayang

"Hyung sejak kapan kau dekat dengan namja es dan candel itu " ~ yaaaa mulai deh keponya Byun Baekhyun ~ batin Luhan yang menerima pertanyaan baekkienya itu

" Molla... aku juga baru mengenalnya mungkin 3 jam yang lalu saat dia menyelamatkan ku dari gudang sialan itu " jawab Luhan

"Hyung ini yang terakhir setelah ini hyung harus minum obat ya..." setelah suapan itu di makan oleh luhan segera baekhyun mengambil obat yang ada di meja dekat tempat tidur luhan dan menyuruh luhan untuk meminum obat itu "..ini hyung habiskan ya setelah itu istirahatlah aku kan menjagamu arra"

SKIP

Teng teng teng

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi menandakan tidak ada kelas lagi dan semua murid SM High school sudah berhamburan keluar sekolah

"Hyung aku ke kelas dulu ya ambil tas setelah itu ayo kita pulang bersama" Baekhyun yang dari tadi menemani luhan akhirnya pergi juga

"Ne jangan lama – lama ya aku takut sendirian di sini " jawab Luhan _*duhhh yang manja ini Baekhyun apa Luhan yahh ... bingung*_

"Okeeyy " Langka kaki Baekhyun yang mulai menjauh dari ranjang Luhan dan pergi meninggalkan ruang UKS

Setelah melihat Baekhyun meninggalkan dirinya, Luhan berusaha bangun dan melangkakan kakinya menujuh tempat duduk yang ada di depan UKS. Tetapi langka itu terhenti karna tiba – tiba tubuhnya yang belum sepenuhnya kuat itu ambruk secara tiba – tiba tapi belum sampai dirinya menyentuh lantai sudah ada tangan yang menahan tubuh mungilnya

"Baek cepat sekali kau kembali..." Belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya Luhan yang menyadari kalau itu bukan tangan Baekhyun, akhirnya Luhan pun mengangkat wajahnya dan bertemu langsung dengan wajah orang yang menolongnya "... KAU"

TBC

**Ada yang tau siapa yang sedang menolong Xi luhan ... yang pengen tau tunggu nex chap yahhh**

**hehehehhe mian yahh kalo FF ku ini GEJE banget karna ini FF perdana author ,,, author butuh banget pendapat kalian nih kritik saran apa pun gak papa deh ... author hargai semua itu karena author yakin FF ini pasti buanyak salahnya ...**

**seperti judul Chapter 1 NO TITLE karna di chap ini hanya berputar putar dengan flashback aja ma perkenalan tokoh – tokohnya aja ... jadi pasti kalian akan bingung kenapa berputar – putar terus alurnya ... heheheh cerita akan di mulai di Chap 2 **

**di Chap 2 masih ****Flashback**** yahh belum alur normal lohhh.. :) **

**Bocoran untuk chap 2 akan ada seseorang dari masa lalu luhan yang datang lagi ke kehidupannya " siapa hayoooo " ehhh yahh di chap 2 akan ada Cast tambahan 2 member EXO... **


End file.
